Three Kings
Three Kings SpongeBob tells the sotry of three films adapted from Stephen King novels Family Sponge ''characters. '''Season': 7 Episode: 15 Total Episode Count: 125 Prod. no.: 6ACX15 Featuring: *SpongeBob SquarePants as Himself, Spongey LaPants, and Andy Dufresne *Richard Dreyfuss as "The Writer" (Adult Spongey LaPants) *Tom Smith as Tommy Smith and Ellis "Red" Redding *John Fishly as Johnny Duchamp, Officer Buster, and Bogs Diamond *Squidward Tentacles as Chopper and Paul Sheldon *Plankton as Old Man Pressman and Plankton Wilkes *Fred Rechid as Freddy Chambers and Heywood *Sandy Cheeks as Macia the Publicist *Dr. Forrest (DVD Only) *Mayor Johnny East as Ace Merill *Carter Cheeks as Warden Samuel Norton *Deamus as Captain Bryon Hadley *Pearl Krabs as The Body Also Appearing: Karen, Stephen King, Beast Man, Mer-Man, Thomas Magnum, Higgins, George Wendt, Joaquin Phoenix, David Cassidy Plot: After SpongeBob discovers the writing of Stephen King, he imagines his friends in three of King's most famous works. ''Stand by Me'' parody Spongey LaPants, Freddy Chambers, Tommy Smith, and Johnny Duchamp travel along a railroad track on a journey of self-discovery narrated by Richard Dreyfuss. In the year 1995, four 12-year old boys-Spongey LaPants (SpongeBob), Freddy Chambers (Fred), Johnny Duchamp (John), and Tommy Brown (Tom)-go out to find a dead body in the woods, following a set of railroad tracks to find it (during the trip, a train runs over Johnny's legs, effectively crippling him). Upon finding the body (which turns out to be Pearl), they are confronted by the local bully Ace Merrill (Johnny East), who comes to claim the body, and threatens the biys with a knife. Spongey pulls out a gun to intimidate Ace, who swears he will come back for revenge. However, since their next meeting will be inevitable because they live in the same neighborhood, Spongey lets Ace have the body to avoid further consequences. Upon returning home, the boys go their seperate ways: Johnny comes to terms with being in a wheelchair and invents a new sport of cripples; Tommy grows up to marry Rebecca Romijn; and Freddy becomes a famous Hollywood actor who eventually dies of overdose on drugs. ''Misery'' parody Famed writer Paul Sheldon (Squidward) has just finished his latest and final installment in his series of Snuggly Jeff children's books. In this last installment, he kills off the titular character so he can focus on more serious work. While driving through a snowstorm. Paul swerves off the road to avoid hitting Stephen King, causing him to crash. He is rescued by Plankton Wilkes (Plankton), a cross-dressed toddler and Paul's self-proclaimed number-one fan, who takes the crippled Paul to his remote cabin. Upon finding and reading the manuscript of Paul's latest Snuggly Jeff book, Plankton is infuriated about the main character's death and forces Paul to rewrite it and bring Snuggly Jeff back to life, holding him hostage. After sending Plankton out for paper, Paul finds a news article pointing Plankton as a serial killer. The sheriff (John), shows up by chance, but his legs are blown off with a shotgun by Plankton, and is killed so he won't have to be in a wheelchair. After several attempts, Paul finally finishes the book with a presumably logical way of bringing Snuggly Jeff back to life, but Plankton refuses to let Paul go, knowing he will tell everyone about the kidnapping. Paul's ultimate fate is left ambiguous. ''The Shawshank Redemption'' parody Andy Dufresne (SpongeBob) is sent to Shawshank Prison where he meets and quickly befriends a fellow imate named Red (Tom). Andy asks Red for a rock hammer with which he can slowly tunnel out of the prison, as well as make Star Wars figuines out of rocks, which the prison's corrupt warden (Carter) offers to sell, crippling Bogs (John), an inmate who had raped Andy in the bathroom, as a sign of good will. Andy is given permission to clean the warden's office; while doing so, he plays a record of "Hollaback Girl" across the whole prison, which utterly confuses all the inmates and infuriates the Warden. Andy informs Red that he is going to escape, saying he is going to Zihuatanejo in Mexico, and tells him that if he should ever get out of prison, he should go to a hayfield in Buxton to a volcanic rock he will have placed there (though since 25 years have passed, Andy points out the field may have been developed into a Wal-Mart). Later that night, Andy is nowhere to be found. In a fury, the Warden throws one of Andy's rocks at a poster of David Cassidy, tearing a hole through its rectum. The Warden sticks his hand into the hole, discovering a tunnel that Andy had made, leading to sewage pipe that leads Andy to freedom. After being released from Shawshank, Red goes to the field in Buxton Andy told him to go to, finding a box containing money and a postcard asking if he remembers the name of the Mexican country Andy told him about (Zihuatanejo); unfortunately, Red does not. Andy is then shown preparing a boat on a beach in Zihuatanejo, eagerly waiting for Red to arrive so they can sail off together, though Red presumably never does. Cutaways #Disfigured WWII Veteran #Old man Pressman Trivia *This is the second episode where Patrick doesn't appear, the first being Love, Tomually. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes Category:Family Sponge Season 7